This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Development of high-resolution diffusion tensor imaging (DTI) and diffusion spectrum imaging (DSI) capabilities in the non-human primate model. The aim of this study will be to 1) validate DTI/DSI fiber tracking algorithms by comparing to histological reconstructions of the fiber tracts. 2) To determine whether high-resolution diffusion-weighted images fiber tracking can image small fiber tracts within the basal ganglia circuits.